Ninjamon 2000: The Power of One
by Sword of Robotics
Summary: Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning. Less these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail. Thus the earth shall turn to ash. Oh chosen one, into thy hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea. Pokémon 2000 parody.
1. Chapter 1

**Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning. Less these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail. Thus the earth shall turn to ash. Oh chosen one, into thy hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea.**

"And now, it begins."

A ding echoed through the room as a female voice came through

_Detected that the fire titan, or as the legend refers to it as Kaitres, has originated from a remote island in the Orange Islands. The titan the lightning is known as Jaydos. And the titan of ice is Zaneicuno. Historical documents have confirmed that these three Pokémon are unique species found only in the vicinity of Shamouti Island._

"Thank you."

A somewhat tall man with slightly spiked up black hair, dark blue eyes, and a black/purple outfit walked over to a chair that sat in some sort of control panel. He sat down in it and the control panel started floating up the second floor

"Jaydos, Kaitres, and Zaneicuno. Any one of them would be a priceless addition to my collection. But together...they are the three keys to the real treasure."

_The islands belonging to the three titans have been located._

"Which one is nearest?"

_The fire Pokémon, Kaitres._

"Good..."

The panel chair stopped in a rather light room that had windows everywhere. It had a perfect view of the ocean below. Turns out that this mysterious man was in a giant flying ship. The man had built it himself to help capture legendary Pokémon. but he thought that it would come in handy especially for bird legendaries.

He looked down through the window to see four island. Three of them were aligned side by side, and the fourth was further away. The man told his computer.

"Fire the ice cannons. Try to wake the birdie up."

_Firing ice cannons at Fire Island_

Four revolving cannons came out the bottom of the ship and aimed towards the surface of the island. It fired blue orbs that blew up small parts of the island, then encasing it in ice. A few more blasts were fired, covering up about half the island in strong ice. Until, eventually, one blaster covered up a whole that was inside of the land. A few seconds after freezing, the ice started melt.

_Strong heat levels radiating from point F_

The man smiled

"Bingo."

A blast of fire burst from the ice, blowing a hole into big enough to uncover the hole in the island. Then, a humanoid emerged from the hole. He wore a red and yellow kimono with matching pants, yellow flaming wings grew out of its back, and his hair was made of flames, but it appeared to be spiky. And he had a fairly long red beak. He flapped his wings twice, glowing with a red aura. Then he took off into the air, letting loose a loud caw in anger. He flew to the flying ship in attack mode. The man in the ship snapped his fingers

"Now the chase is on."

The cannons fired more ice blasts, this time at the bird itself. He managed to dodge the first two, blew away the second one with fire, but he was hit by two of them. Seeing that he was weakened, the man opened the hatch on the bottom of the ship. Out of the hatch came several flying rings that hovered towards Kaitres. He panicked a little as he tried to fly away. He flew through one of them and blasted some away with Flamethrowers. But the next escape attempted wasn't so lucky. Two rings surrounded him and trapped him in an electrical field so he couldn't move. Kaitres cawed in frustration as he tried to escape, but he couldn't. the ring cage brought him to the ship and through the hatch. Trapping him inside.

The man watched as the fire bird was caught. He smiled

"Well I've taken the first piece without much difficulty. It's like a simple game of chess. Next I'll capture Jaydos and Zaneicuno soon after. And that will flush out the king. Then...that's when the game's going to get interesting. Bring together all three, the treasures combined tame...the beast of the sea. Computer, take us to Lightning Island."

_As you wish Overlord_

**-Deep below the oceans surface-**

A song like caw rang through the sea as the silhouette of a large creature swam through the water. It looked upwards, then swam on.

**~NINJAMON 2000: THE POWER OF ONE~**

* * *

**I know what you're thinking**

**"What the f*ck is this?!"**

**Well, as always, I thought of a story on impulse. I think I need to rehab or something, cause I have a habit of doing that. This time I wanted to do a Pokémon movie.**

**Why? Because, well, I wanted a challenge. **

**Frozen is SO easy to do, but this...this is gonna be interesting. This is going to be difficult to write, and I want it like that. Plus no one has done a Pokémon movie before.**

**Not everyone is going to play the role of a Pokémon, here are the roles**

**Ash: Lloyd**

**Misty: Nya**

**Tracey: Cole**

**Melody: Pixal**

**Slowking: Garmadon**

**Lugia: Sensei Wu**

**Jessie: Acidicus**

**James: Skalidor**

**Meowth: Skales**

**Ash's Mom: Misako**

**Moltres: Kai**

**Zapdos: Jay**

**Articuno: Zane**

**Lawrence the III: Overlord**

**Yes, Lloyd is going to have a Pikachu...YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**BTW: I am going to update The Digital Dare Show soon. Hopefully tonight, but if not, tomorrow.**

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary toy Clank!**

**This is Sword of Robotics, Lordess of Robotic Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Another perfect day in paradise. The weather is warm. The breeze is soothing. The water is calm and crystal clear. Even Pokémon Trainers deserve a break on a day like today. And as our heroes sail through the Orange Islands, Lloyd Garmadon dreams of his next adventure. Little did he know, his next adventure would be the biggest._

As the green and white boat sailed through the water, Lloyd stretched and yawned. He looked around for his trusty Pokémon partner, Pikachu, who was strangely standing on the boat's railing right at the front. He had some sort of determined look on his face as he looked forward...at nothing. Lloyd just thought that he was having a hard time relaxing so he would just leave the yellow mouse alone. Lloyd looked up at the sky

"Nice day."

Nya, one of his best friends, looked down at the water.

"And the water is beautiful! Right Togepi?"

The baby Togepi in her arms chanted happily, waving its tiny arms. A voice called out from the other side of the ship

"Hey Lloyd!"

It was Cole. He came running to Lloyd holding his sketch pad. Cole loved to draw things, but for some reason he only drew cakes and Pokémon that look like cakes. Lloyd peeked at his sketchbook

"You draw another cake?"

"No! Don't look at my stuff!"

"That cream cheese icing Magikarp looks really good!"

"Be quiet and let me talk! Anyway, I thought that maybe we could let our Pokémon out for some fresh air."

"Sure Cole!"

The three looked up at the girl who was driving the boat. She was looking over her shoulder at them

"It's gonna be awhile before we reach land. So there's plenty of time! Go nuts!"

Lloyd jumped for joy as he grabbed a Pokeball from his belt loop, throwing it into the air

"Well, what are we waiting for?!"

The Pokeball exploded in a white light, spiraling down into the water. The white light faded to show a blue and yellow sea monster that had fins and a gray shell on its' back. It cried out

_"Lapraaaaaaas!"_

She happily splashed in the water and swan along side the boat. Lloyd pulled out two more Pokeballs and threw them, out of them emerged a green dinosaur with a green bulb on its back. The other one was a blue turtle with a red and yellow shell.

_"Bulbasaur!"_

_"Squirtle!"_

Cole climbed up to where the boat driver was and pulled out three Pokeballs. He threw them and they too burst out in a white light. Out of these three came a large green praying mantis like Pokémon with scythes for arms. A fluffy purple puffball with large pink eyes. And a round blue and white mouse with large ears.

_"Scyther!"_

_"Veno! Venonat!"_

_"Marill! Marill!"_

Nya then gracefully threw her Pokeballs, which both lights went into the water. A white and red horned goldfish Pokémon splashed out of the water as did a brown and gold star Pokémon with a red gem in the middle.

_"Goldeen Goldeen!"_

_"Yu! Yu! Staryu! Yu!"_

Lloyd had two Pokeballs left, but he questions if he should send them out. He shrugged and grabbed one of them, sending it out. A large orange dragon stomped down onto the boat and breathed fire into the air. Lloyd shook his head

"Charizard is a no!"

He returned Charizard to his Pokeball and grabbing the other one, letting the last one out. A large bear blue and tan bear like Pokémon came out. But it was so bug and heavy that the boat started to lean. Lloyd panicked and returned the Pokémon

"That's a no on Snorlax too!"

As the water Pokémon slashed around in the water, not far behind them was something that you don't see everyday...except for Lloyd, Nya, and Cole. Behind them was a periscope that was sailing through the water, watching them. The scope was coming from a submarine...that looked like a giant Magikarp. And inside the Magikarp ship were three snake people pedaling on a bike like machine that made the ship move. They were always stalking Lloyd because they wanted his Pikachu, they believed that it was more powerful than other Pikachu.

A few minutes passed by and the gang was still just chilling on the boat. Some of the Pokémon had fallen asleep and some of them were running around playing with others. Lloyd out his head back and looked at the blue sky, closing his eyes and taking it all in. But his relaxing moment was cut short by the wind picking up at an alarming rate. The boat driver looked up at the sky, the blueness was being engulfed by dark clouds. Pikachu looked up at the clouds and his red cheeks sparked with electricity. The waves started to get violent, rocking the boat side to side with more and more force. Lloyd, Nya, and Cole grabbed the nearest thing they could find and held it tight. The sound of Lapras crying out caught Lloyd's attention, he yelled out

"Return the Pokémon to their Pokeballs! Quickly!"

Everyone grabbed their Pokeballs and returned their Pokémon so they would be safe, then they continued to hold on for dear life.

Meanwhile, under the water, the snakes inside the Magikarp ship were losing control. They were holding on to each other and screaming.

"Don't let go Acidicus!"

"Do the same Skalidor and Skales!"

"You can't tell me what to do! But I'll do it anyway!"

Just then, a scared school of real Magikarp swam next to the snakes ship, forcing it to surface and was swept away by the worried Pokémon. Pikachu was holding onto the railing bar with a what seems to be mad look. He looked down at the ocean as the waves calmed down

_"...Pika pi...Pikachu."_

**-At the bottom of the ocean-**

The silhouette of the large creature appeared again and looked upwards in slight worry. Then it lunged its' body forward and swam on.

* * *

**Aww...I didn't get a review for the first chapter...I thought that people would be excited about this. I KNEW THAT I SHOULD'VE DONE MEWTWO STRIKES BACK!**

**Well hopefully I can get a review for this chapter (a positive review)**

**Now, I don't know the name of ALL the characters, so I might make up stuff as I go along**

**Also I adjusted Cole so he would have the same hobby as Tracey, but he still has the hardheaded personality**

**Make sure to leave a review (PLEASE!) while picking up your complementary toy Clank!**

**This is Sword of Robotics, Lordess of Robotic Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
